Traviesa pubertad
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: Adolescencia: Ese tránsito en el que se pasa de la inocencia de la niñez a la realidad del adulto. Esa etapa donde las hormonas burbujean y se desbordan como soda efervescente. Serie de One-shots.
1. Erección

**Disclaimer:** Las Chicas Superpoderosas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken y de Cartoon Network. **La historia, sin embargo, si es mía, prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**Advertencia:** One-shots subidos de tono y algunos con contenido lemon, no quiero quejas. :'v

* * *

_**.**_

**~Traviesa pubertad**

**.**

**.**

_Erección_

_._

_._

_._

El rubio pasó saliva por cuarta vez en ese día y contuvo nuevamente el impulso de sacudir la cabeza, enfocó de nuevo su vista en su linda, tierna y _sexy _novia, admirándola; sentía como un repentino e indeseado calor invadía su tensionado cuerpo, casi hirviéndolo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

De pronto, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia él, al sentirse observada. El ex criminal de profundos ojos azules como el océano esquivó su mirada más rápido de lo que hubiese querido demostrar, a la vez que sus mejillas se arrebolaban furiosamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Boomer? —preguntó la súperpoderosa, subiendo los lentes de sol de su rostro; ladeando levemente su cabeza y dedicándole una mirada preocupada.

El mencionado, que se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la piscina, con los pies únicamente sumergidos en esta, tuvo una punzada de terror al verse descubierto en el escudriño _(nada sutil)_ de su parte hacia ella. Agradeció por un momento que la sustancia X no les otorgara el poder de leer mentes.

Reprimiendo el reciente impulso de jalarse de sus dorados cabellos esta vez, respondió:

—Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada —mintió descaradamente, suplicando internamente que dejara zanjado el tema y dedicándole una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Estás seguro? Te noto un poco tenso —Burbuja lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que algo ocurría con él, su semblante siempre despreocupado y sereno, reflejaba una mezcla entre incomodidad y desconcierto, y su cuerpo fuertemente tensado lo delataba. ¿Estaría incomodo de estar allí?

Boomer negó velozmente con la cabeza y tratando de aligerar el ambiente, añadió:

—Estoy bien, es más, dentro de un ratito me meteré a la piscina, no te preocupes —cerró los ojos e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle resplandeciente.

La joven entrecerró sus celestes ojos, detallándolo, sin pasar desapercibido como apretaba levemente sus nudillos, sin embargo optó por hacerse la desentendida y confiar en su palabra; encogiéndose de hombros, asintió y volvió a recostarse cómodamente en su inflable, acomodando los lentes de sol de vuelta a su lugar.

El adolescente suspiró aliviado al ver que ya no era el centro de su atención y se permitió el deleite visual una vez más.

¿Desde cuándo su dulce y acendrada novia era tan condenadamente sexy?

De acuerdo, siempre ha estado claro que su Burbuja era jodidamente hermosa y bella, con sus rasgos delicadamente alzados, productos de delirios en todo el instituto; pero desde hacía unas semanas para acá, se había percatado de algo que había pasado por alto durante tanto tiempo…

Empezó a fijarse en su curvilínea figura, su torneado trasero que se ajustaba jodidamente sensual en sus jeans apretados, en sus redondos y provocativos senos…

Ya empezaba a comprender los delirios y suspiros exagerados que ella causaba en los pubertos... _e incluso en adultos._

Sacudió la cabeza, exasperado y ruborizándose. Sintió unas gotas de sudor deslizarse por su frente y como algunos mechones de su cabello se adherían levemente, la siguió observando, sin percatarse como sus pupilas se dilataban notablemente. Su boca se entreabrió levemente mientras la contemplaba.

¡Solo era cuestión de que en pocos minutos se le saliera la baba!

La rubia cargaba puesto un bikini de dos piezas, color azul eléctrico, bastante sencillo, pero que mostraba todo, o mejor dicho, _casi_ todo lo que el fantaseaba con mirar: Su plano y blanco abdomen, sus redonditos y firmes pechos, la totalidad de sus perfectas piernas. La superheroína se encontraba sensualmente recostada contra el inflable en forma de cocodrilo (algo le decía que era propiedad de su hermana media), con sus lentes de sol enmarcando su bello rostro y viendo hacia el cielo, tomando el sol, totalmente ajena a su mirada y apreciación; detalló su pecho subir y bajar por su pausada y relajada respiración.

Divisó como su corazón retumbaba fuertemente contra su pecho y un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Y como si la tensión en él no fuera suficiente, una femenina voz gritó, recordándole que no estaban solos en aquel lugar.

—¡Burbuja! ¿Quieres helado? —la hermana mayor y declarada líder preguntó, introduciéndose en la piscina y acercándose a ella con una bandeja de paletas de helado.

Boomer escuchó el clásico sonido de dos carros chocando en su subconsciente.

_¡¿Paletas de helado?! ¡Por favor, di no!_

Sabía perfectamente que su imaginación lo traicionaría si contemplaba semejante escena…

—Gracias, Bombón —respondió la menor, tomando una paleta roja en su mano. Su novio tragó grueso.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia él, alzando levemente la bandeja y antes de que formula la pregunta, se adelantó:

—Yo paso, gracias cuñada —se asombró de que su voz se escuchara medianamente enronquecida.

La susodicha asintió y se retiró al otro extremo de la piscina, donde se encontraba su contraparte y _novio _Brick.

El chico de ojos cobalto tardó un par de segundos antes de redirigir su atención valientemente en ella.

La joven de doradas hebras se hallaba degustando de su helado, feliz de la vida y de nuevo, completamente ajena a la sucia guerra que se formaba en su pervertida mente.

Deslizaba la lengua de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa.

¿Era su imaginación, o la rubia realizaba esos movimientos con extrema lentitud y provocación?

Sintió la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentar una vez más, sus mejillas teñirse de un profundo color rojo y como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban fuertemente contra sus oídos.

"_Ella es demasiado inocente_ –le recordó ese pequeño lado de su subconsciente que todavía seguía cuerdo _-, nunca haría algo tan vil e impropio de ella como provocarte"._

Efectivamente, era su imaginación tasajeada por el morbo, jugándole la pesada broma de reproducir el acontecimiento en cámara lenta.

De repente, Burbuja comenzó a enfocarse en la punta de la paleta, haciendo movimientos rotatorios y succionando con deleite.

Todo aquel rastro del minúsculo autocontrol se fue al carajo en esos instantes; y sin poder evitarlo o hacer algo al respecto, una dolorosa erección se abrió paso dentro de su bermudas, formando prácticamente una tienda de acampar. El adolescente, con aun la sangre pitándole en los oídos y los orbes mínimamente ensanchados, fue descendiendo lentamente la cabeza, hasta enfocar su visión en sus partes bajas. Deseando que lo que acababa de sentir fuera incierto.

Todo le parecía irreal en esos momentos. Parecía dentro de un trance. ¿Desde hace quien sabe se le estaba empezando a poner dura, hasta abrir paso ante semejante y poco discreto resultado?

Tragó saliva por cuadragésima vez y antes de que ella o alguno de sus hermanos, o cuñadas notara su _problemita_; se lanzó sin previo aviso y sin contemplación a la piscina, sin poder impedir desestabilizar y salpicar de unas grandes gotas a su contraparte.

Antes de que pudiera cuestionarle su inesperado arrebato, el mismo se excusó:

—Iré a hablar con Brick y con tu hermana —velozmente nadó dentro de la (para su fortuna) profunda piscina.

Rezaba internamente para que la fría agua y la charla con los rojitos fueran suficiente para apaciguar sus problemas bajos y sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

La adolescente con preferencia por las tonalidades azules, lo observó marcharse, extrañada y confundida, definitivamente algo extraño le había pasado a su Boomer hoy, pero la pregunta era:

_¿Qué?_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Qué es lo que había pasado?_

* * *

**NA:** ¡Hola, queridos lectores! He regresado después de un larguísimo hiatus y para rematar en unos de los primeros fandoms en los que me adentré cuando llegué a esta página xd Quizás muchos no me recuerden o no me conozcan, pero por allá en el 2014 subí un one-shot titulado "Adolescencia y Hormonas", mismo que muchísimos años después sirvió de inspiración para hacer una serie de one-shots.

He decidido incursionar en la temática de la pubertad, el despertar sexual, el descubrimiento de nuevas cosas y sensaciones, aplicándola a cada una de las parejitas. **Y si, si habrá shots de las tres contrapartes (Azules, Verdes y Rojos).** Empecé con los azules porque sencillamente son mi pareja favorita (¿A que no son los mas lindos? :$), pero lógicamente escribiré otros shots centrados en las demás.

**Vuelvo a recalcar que estos shots serán subidos de tono y la mayoría tendrá contenido explícito;** pero así también habrá unos sencillos e inocentes.

Ahora, espero que sea de su agrado y entretenimiento, y para los que desean comentar que les parece: Bienvenidos sean. Así como también si ven alguna falla ortográfica o gramatical :c (Tengo el problemita de notar las fallas días después de subir un capi jajaja).

Cuéntenme cual es su pareja favorita o de alguna idea picara que se vive en la adolescencia, ¡Ya tengo planeado 17 shots y uno mas no estará de sobra! xd

En fin, el próximo sera de los **verdes.** _¡Saludos!_


	2. Polución Nocturna

**Disclaimer: **Las Chicas Superpoderosas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken y de Cartoon Network. **La historia, sin embargo, si es mía, prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**Advertencia: **Contenido explícito.

* * *

.

**Traviesa Pubertad**

.

.

_Polución Nocturna_

.

**.**

**.**

_Bellota lo tomó desenfrenadamente por las solapas de su camisa, arrinconándolo contra las puertas de su armario. La mencionada le sonrió perversamente de medio lado y dedicándole una intensa mirada, se colocó de puntillas y comenzó a delinear sus labios lentamente con su lengua, tentándolo._

_El chico de cabellos azabaches se estremeció imperceptiblemente ante la inefable caricia que le estaba brindando y que despertaba un sinfín de sensaciones en su cuerpo; se adueñó de su cintura, intentando besarla, pero la joven de ojos esmeraldas lo esquivó hábilmente, emitiendo una pícara risita, ubicó su oído derecho y le susurró:_

_— ¿Te gustaría averiguar qué tan profunda es mi garganta? —decir que el ex criminal se encontraba sorprendido era poco._

_Aun sin soltar sus solapas, lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando escasos centímetros entre ambos, luego le dio media vuelta y lo empujó sentándolo con poca delicadeza en un sillón que convenientemente acababa de aparecer tras él._

_La superheroína de cabellos oscuros se puso de rodillas ante él, sin dejar de observarlo socarronamente, abrió sus piernas y se ubicó entre ellas; lentamente y con movimientos tortuosos, comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, seguidamente del botón de sus pantalones. Butch tragó saliva en esos momentos y el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y boca del estómago se potenció al ver como su chica se mordía el labio y turnaba miradas entre él y la cremallera de su pantalón que comenzaba a deslizar hacia abajo._

_El portador de ojos verdes retorció sus dedos contra el asiento del sofá, a la vez que la adolescente empezaba a bajar sus pantalones, elevó sus caderas sutilmente para facilitarle el trabajo, y una mezcla entre ansiedad y nervios lo invadió cuando se deshizo a la misma vez de su negro bóxer._

_— ¡Pero mira quien está feliz de verme! —exclamó ella en voz alta y divertida, mientras que llevaba la mano a su boca, lamiéndola lentamente y luego sujetaba su farol, masajeándolo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo._

_Bellota volvió a alzar sus ojos, otorgándole una última intensa mirada cargada de lujuria, le sonrió traviesamente y prosiguió a humedecerse los labios con su lengua de una morbosa manera. Los movimientos en su miembro cobraron velocidad, a la vez que se encargaba de mojarlo entre los movimientos con el líquido pre seminal._

_Butch ahogó un gemido de placer por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo y sintió casi explotar en un estallido de complacencia cuando la observó inclinarse hacia su erección con toda la intención de llevarla a su boca…_

_._

_._

_._

Se despertó con un sobresalto y con un terrible dolor y quemazón en sus partes bajas; parpadeó intentando ubicarse, más una gran humedad en su entrepierna terminó de encender sus alarmas.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no! —exclamó, incorporándose desesperado de la cama. Detalló la gran mancha húmeda que había dejado en la sabana de la cama y por un segundo tuvo pavor de mirar cómo había dejado su bóxer.

—Maldición, nunca había llegado tan lejos, las pajas ya no hacen nada, mierda, mierda, mierda —seguía maldiciendo, agarrando la sabana apresuradamente y haciendo un ovillo con ella.

¿Dónde demonios la escondería ahora, hasta que tuviera tiempo de lavarla?

Pasó una mano por sus oscuros y bien cuidados cabellos con desesperación.

—Al diablo —rechistó, arrojando la sabana debajo de su cama, salió corriendo de su habitación rumbo al baño.

Ahora tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

Agradecía a cualquier deidad que se atravesase por su cabeza que sus hermanos estuviesen lejos de su panorama.

Se encerró en el baño y aseguró la puerta.

Emitió un sonoro suspiro y por fin tuvo el valor de mirar cómo había dejado su ropa interior. Se estremeció y lo retiró de una; dándole una enjuagada fugaz en el lavamanos.

Terminó con la prenda y observó su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo.

Ya no era un chiquillo mal portado que le encantaba hacer desastres por mera diversión, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era de un adolescente alto, bien formado y con una espesa y brillante cabellera negra. Siempre ha estado claro del efecto que causaba en las chicas y esa perforación en su poblada ceja izquierda solo era el toque especial.

De acuerdo, no era un completo cara dura para decir que nunca había fantaseado con su sensual chica, de hecho, todas o _casi_ todas sus masturbaciones eran en dedicación a ella; muy pocas veces optaba por hacer uso de la pornografía. Estaba más que claro que ya sus hormonas no se conformaban con la autocomplacencia y le estaban pasando factura.

Querían algo más vivido, más real... No _vacío_.

Frunció el ceño, aun detallando sus facciones en el espejo y sintió un tirón en su entrepierna cuando un recuerdo breve de su erótico sueño hizo acto de presencia en sus pensamientos.

La deseaba… Oh vaya que la deseaba… ¡Maldita sea, la deseaba con locura!

Como anhelaba llegar a ese ámbito tan íntimo con ella, desde hacía un buen tiempo su cuerpo lo enloquecía sin reparo, su relación había avanzado hasta algunos besos desenfrenados y manos en el trasero, pero eso lejos de calmar sus ansias, solo lo hacía desear llegar más allá, pero una gran interrogante se formó en su cabeza:

_¿Acaso ella también querría llegar allí?_

¿Por qué de un día para otro se había despertado con una nueva mentalidad y sintiéndose como el único pervertido en el mundo? ¿Por qué las cosas que antes le producían arcadas, ahora las anhela hasta el punto de acabar en sueños y en la realidad?

Aflojó el entrecejo y fue sonriendo lentamente de lado frente a su reflejo.

Quizás ya iba siendo hora de ser un poco más atrevido con su fuerte novia (mucho más de lo que ya era). Estaba seguro que de los tres hermanos, el que llevaba la delantera en cuanto a manoseos y atrevimientos era él, lo más probable era que por eso tuviera el libido en su punto de ebullición.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro como que su nombre era Butch, y era que pronto todas sus fantasías y deseos se harían realidad, y oiría a Bellota gemir y gritar su nombre.

Era eso o morir inconsciente por el golpe que le podría propinar en el intento.

* * *

**NA**: No pude evitar reír con el final *se carcajea* Me tardé mas de lo que tenia planificado, lo siento :') pero intentar escribir sin tener laptop y en la de tu mamá es mas complicado de lo que parece, aunado al trabajo de tiempo completo y así. En fin, trataré de darme prisa con el siguiente (si no muero en mi complicada vida en este país)

Cuéntenme que les pareció el shot de hoy, a mi criterio era de esperarse que el mas mente sucia y que tuvo un despertar sexual antes fue nada mas y nada menos que Butch xd Espero que no hayan caído con el sueño jajaja.

Ahora, un agradecimiento especial a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en comentar que les pareció y a las que agregaron a favoritos :) Espero que este les haya sacado una sonrisa. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Saludos.


	3. Sensaciones

**Disclaimer: **Las Chicas Superpoderosas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken y de Cartoon Network. **La historia, sin embargo, si es mía, prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

* * *

.

**Traviesa Pubertad**

.

**.**

_Sensaciones_

.

**_._**

**_._**

—Gracias por invitarme a ver películas hoy, Brick —comentó la pelirroja, entrando por la puerta que muy cortésmente le abría el mencionado, entrando después de ella y cerrándola tras de sí.

Habían suspendido las actividades académicas debido a la fuerte tormenta eléctrica que se avecinaba, ya el clima se encontraba lo suficiente frio y el cielo adornado por unas oscuras nubes.

—Supuse que sería lo ideal para un día de lluvia y relámpagos —contestó ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo de color rojo —, ya sabes, películas, palomitas, chocolate caliente —colgó su abrigo y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

La eterna portadora del moño color rojo correspondió su sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a la sala, tomando asiento en el reconfortante sofá, cuando un potente relámpago retumbó escandalosamente en el lugar.

Involuntariamente y sin sobresaltarse siquiera por el estridente sonido, ambos dirigieron su vista al techo, para posteriormente mirarse a la cara y echarse a reír por su estupidez sincronizada.

—Espero que esta tormenta no vaya a causar fallas en la electricidad —mencionó ella, tanteando el bolsillo de sus jeans, localizando su teléfono celular.

—Aseguraron que no —añadió el chico de ojos rojos como la sangre, tomando el control de la tv, encendiéndola —, toma, escoge una película en Netflix mientras busco las botanas —ordenó, levantándose y entregándole el control.

Bombón sostuvo el aparato en su mano y vio cómo su novio se encaminaba a la cocina. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y velozmente entró a WhatsApp; entró al grupo que compartía con sus hermanas y empezó a teclear un mensaje preguntándoles donde se encontraban y si estaban bien.

Otro trueno hizo acto de presencia, retumbando en el lugar. La superheroína ni se inmutó. Alzó la mirada nuevamente para encontrarse con su contraparte observándola con una ceja alzada, una inmensa bandeja en una mano (manteniéndola perfectamente equilibrada con los alimentos dentro de esta) y una afelpada cobija en la otra.

— ¿Ya escogiste la película? —inquirió, colocando la bandeja en la mesita frente al sofá.

—Emm… no—respondió, colocando el celular a su lado en el sofá y tomando la cobija que él le ofrecía—, estaba escribiéndole a las chicas para saber si estaban bien. Veamos una de terror, más acorde al momento.

Brick rodó los ojos, sentándose a su lado.

—Y seguro para saber dónde se encuentran ¿me equivoco? —cuestionó. La adolescente se mordió el labio.

—Solo quiero saber si se encuentran bien. Es todo —El ex criminal negó con la cabeza y emitió una risita.

—Tus hermanas son unas superheroínas ¿recuerdas? Nos patearon el trasero en el pasado y a muchos monstruos y criminales, son capaces de defenderse por sí solas, no necesitas ser tan sobreprotectora con ellas —concluyó, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar, viéndola directo a los ojos. Rojo pasión contra rosa pastel.

La pelirroja asintió, llevando la mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y las perforaciones de su oreja izquierda. Depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Ahora, a ver la película —decretó.

El inicio de la película fue ameno y llevadero, la chica prestaba atención al suspenso, abrazada a él, degustando las botanas, tomando del chocolate; con uno que otro relámpago de por medio; pero toda esa burbuja de felicidad se evaporó al momento que el móvil de ella comenzaba a vibrar, perdió la concentración y enfocó su atención en responder los mensajes que le llegaban.

El pelirrojo resopló fastidiado, apagando la televisión.

La superpoderosa levantó la vista, alarmada, al percibir como el artefacto era apagado.

— ¡Solo estoy respondiendo a mis hermanas, lo juro! —intentó excusarse la pobre chica, mostrándole la pantalla del celular.

—Y precisamente es eso lo que me incomoda —replicó, alejando lentamente el teléfono de su rostro —. Escucha, sé que te preocupas por ellas y lo entiendo; pero la idea de todo esto era que despejaras tu mente de la ciudad, de las clases, deberes y te concentraras solo… en nosotros —quiso añadir que apagar el celular hubiese sido una fantástica idea también, pero no quería pecar de mandilón. A veces sus instintos de líderes podían chocar y crear roces de dominio. Los ojos rosados le dedicaron una mirada enternecida y se arrojó a sus brazos:

— ¡Oh, Brick, cariño! ¡Lo siento tanto! A veces no puedo dejar de lado mis deberes como hermana mayor —el susodicho correspondió a su abrazo, dejando que su dulce aroma lo embriagara.

—La siempre correcta y bien portada Bombón, necesita tomarse un respiro —comentó casual, tomando su fino rostro con ambas manos.

La joven cerró los ojos y afincó delicadamente su frente contra la de él, llevando sus manos también a su cara, delineando sus afiladas y masculinas facciones. Agradecía que ahora usara la gorra de lado para que no estropeara su contacto.

Se sintió plena y feliz de que su novio se preocupara por ella e hiciera un esfuerzo porque tuviera un día sin preocupaciones, pero inevitablemente lo había arruinado por estarse ofuscando por el paradero de sus hermanas. Ser la líder de las superheroínas no era tarea sencilla.

De pronto, sintió como el la besaba gentil y lozanamente, luego separaba sus rostros un par de centímetros. Los dos abrieron los ojos, contemplándose.

—Ven —indicó el chico, levantándose de su asiento y tomando sus manos, encaminándola hacia su habitación.

Brick se sentó en la orilla de la cama y aun sin soltar las manos de ella, la acercó más hacia sí, ubicándola en el espacio que dejaba sus piernas abiertas. Capturó sus labios nuevamente.

La dueña del moño rojo estaba en las nubes, sin poder evitarlo y sin percatarse realmente de lo que hacía, se colocó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de la otra y llevó sus brazos tras su cuello; ladeó su cara y aumentó un poco la intensidad del beso. El adolescente posó sus manos en su cintura, apretando y acariciándola, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por encima de su franela, subiendo por su espalda; lentamente, se fue recostando hasta quedar totalmente acostado, con ella encima, aun besándose.

Se atrevió a llevar la mano a su glúteo, apretándolo, atento a cada una de sus reacciones; ella pareció no notarlo, sus lenguas se masajeaban mutuamente. Mas ese glorioso momento fue interrumpido, cuando la superpoderosa sintió que algo duro cobraba vida, apegándose a su entrepierna; y más rápido de lo que sus poderes le permitieron, se alejó de él, quedando en el otro extremo del cuarto; tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y lo veía entre horrorizada y conmocionada.

El joven de cabello cobrizo se volvió a incorporar, sentándose.

—Bombón, tranquila, no iba a excederme, lo juro —intentó explicarse, pero al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, se levantó dirigiéndose a pasos calmados hacia ella, colocó las manos en sus hombros; él era alto, el más alto de sus hermanos por un par de centímetros —. Relájate, no haría nada que tu no desees.

La mencionada soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara, presa del remolino de emociones que la atravesaba.

— ¿Que fue todo eso? —interrogó, subiendo la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos.

Brick se inclinó y susurró contra su oído de forma lenta y divertida:

—Eso, rosadita, se llama: dejarse llevar —rápidamente, la tomó en brazos, alzándola, conduciéndose a la cama, se arrojó en esta, con ella encima; su gorra fue a parar a alguna parte del suelo. Ambos adolescentes rieron.

—Brick... yo...

—Shhh, no digas nada, no le busques explicación a todo, solo... disfruta el momento —dijo el ex criminal, acariciando su cabeza que se encontraba recostada en su pecho —. Tienes que aprender a soltarte un poco más.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, evitando preguntar a que se refería con eso de "soltarse"; algo le decía que no debía saberlo por ahora.

— ¿Qué hay de tu...? —la chica no fue capaz de formular completa la pregunta; solo se limitó a señalar con su cabeza sus partes bajas.

Por primera vez en el día, las mejillas de él fueron cubiertas por un suave sonrojo.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió, restándole importancia —. Después resuelvo ese asunto.

También se abstuvo de preguntar cómo lo "resolvería", sencillamente posó su semblante frente a él, escudriñándolo.

— ¿Tus hermanos saben lo tierno que realmente eres? —preguntó, deslizando la punta de su dedo índice por su respingada nariz.

El joven arrugó la cara y luego sonrió, delineando una de sus rojizas cejas.

—Solo tú conoces ese faceta —la superpoderosa correspondió su sonrisa y se inclinó a besarlo con dulzura.

Después de todo, una tarde de besos y caricias bajo una ruidosa tormenta, podría incluso superar el plan inicial.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Buenas! Aquí Gaby reportándose y trayendo el 3er shot de esta serie. No me maten, realmente he querido actualizar antes, pero son mil y un problemas cuando vives en Venezuela :') Pero ya regresé al pueblito donde estudio y unas lindas amigas me han facilitado su pc. Esta vez si esta prometido el 4to shot mas pronto de lo que se esperan (ya lo transcribí, lo juro)

Ahora, aquí esta vez fue el turno de los rojitos, lo sé, lo sé, tienen un inicio algo lento, pero no puedo evitar plasmarlos así xd

Espero haya sido de sus agrado, quiere agradecer a esas fieles lectoras que se toman su tiempo de comentar y decir que les parece, de verdad atesoro mucho sus palabras ***inserte corazón aquí***

No puedo contener la emoción y les digo de anticipado que el próximo shot es mi favorito entre tooodooos los que tengo planeados :$ Supongo que ya sabrán porqué xd Y si hay alguna persona por aquí que su pareja favorita también sean los azules, que fangirilee conmigo, jajaja.

En fin, si son de Venezuela, que tengas un **Feliz Día de la Madres**, ya que aquí se celebra hoy. **¡Saludos!**


	4. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: **Las Chicas Superpoderosas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken y de Cartoon Network. **La historia, sin embargo, si es mía, prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**Advertencia: **Contenido suculento. (?)

* * *

.

**~Traviesa Pubertad**

**.**

.

_Descubrimientos_

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Observando con exagerada insistencia el blanco techo de la habitación, se encontraban las contrapartes de tonalidades azules, acostados comodante en la mullida y suave cama de la rubia. Uno al lado del otro, en un largo y profundo silencio que ya era suficiente como para que el mismo ex criminal lo catalogara de incómodo.

—Boomer, amor, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —finalmente se atrevió a romper el hielo la superheroína, girándose a mirarlo.

El susodicho se tensó levemente a su lado y sin atreverse a mirarla, respondió con una evasiva:

— ¿De que estas hablando, bebé? Si todo está en perfecto estado…

La rubia formó un adorable puchero y dándole una leve sacudida en el pecho, lo obligó a mirarle.

— ¡De esto es lo que hablo! Estas súper raro desde el día que fuimos a la piscina, no sé, como si estuvieras incómodo.

El adolescente de ojos zafiros se mordió el labio, intentando formular alguna excusa coherente.

—Yo… de verdad… no sé a qué te refieres —no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Burbuja infló sus mejillas adorablemente, enterneciendo al chico.

"_Aún sigue siendo como una niña_" —pensó.

—Estamos en mi habitación desde hace 40 minutos y lo único que has hecho es estar tumbado al lado de mí sin decir una sola palabra. El Boomer normal hace rato me hubiera recostado en su pecho, me estuviera acariciando el cabello o diciendo lo lindo que es, hablando sobre cualquier trivialidad ¡o jugando conmigo, haciéndome cosquillas, no lo sé! —La aguda voz de la joven se intentó explicar de manera más específica —. Pero en cambio, solo estas allí, tenso, sin decir una palabra.

El rubio sintió pánico por dentro.

¿Cómo haría para explicarle su verdadero sentir y lo que verdaderamente pasaba con él? Si con solo ver su cara tierna e inocente sentía que iba a cometer el peor pecado del mundo con solo mencionarle el tema. Pero lo cierto era que ella tenía razón, algo en él había cambiado desde ese incidente en la piscina; no solo había hecho el impresionante descubrimiento de su despertar sexual, sino también que la deseaba con una irrevocable e irremediable locura, que lo asustaba. Ya no solo la consideraba bonita, había algo mas y el ansia por su contacto cambió drásticamente, ahora sentía miedo de abrazarla, besarla e incluso tocarla, porque esas acciones no eran suficientes para él y ¡joder! Como deseaba hacerle muchas cosas más que antes ni por allá, ni de manera remota se habían asomado en su cerebro.

Ahora entendía porque Butch o incluso Brick se tardaban más de lo normal en el baño, él también había caído en la autocomplacencia y todos, y cada uno de sus manoseos habían sido a nombre de ella; había tenido también una serie de sueños sugerentes y subidos de tono, donde lógicamente, la protagonista también había sido la tierna azulita.

Lo cierto era, que de empezar a considerarla extremadamente sensual y atractiva, había escalado un inmenso peldaño luego del percance en la piscina y las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo haría para explicarle todos sus males sin quedar como un psicópata pervertido?

Volvió a enfocar su vista en ella, sin saber cómo proseguir.

La rubia emitió un sonoro suspiro de resignación y desconsuelo, había esperado un largo rato mientras él tenía su monologo interno.

Se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda. Boomer se alarmó al ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos y se incorporó él también, quedando sentado a su lado; la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola. Burbuja se sintió confortada, protegida y también tan pequeña y minúscula en sus brazos, escuchó los acelerados latidos provenientes de su imponente pecho contra su oreja; ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan atractivo y grande? Aun sentía como si fuera ayer que eran unos chiquillos del mismo tamaño, con los mismo poderes y habilidades; y ahora él le sacaba una cabeza completa de altura, su espalda y torso se habían ensanchado considerablemente, así como sus manos le triplicaban en tamaño. Aspiró su sutil perfume masculino y estrujó suavemente su rostro contra su franela manga larga azul oscuro.

— ¿Ya no confías en mí, amor? —la meliflua voz de la adolescente preguntó.

El antiguo criminal acunó sus dos mejillas en sus manos y por fin se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Azul cielo contra azul mar.

—Sabes que no existe nadie en quien más confíe, aparte de los idiotas de mis hermanos… es solo que… es una situación complicada y… tengo miedo que pienses mal de mí, que no lo entiendas.

La superpoderosa se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, le besó con dulzura; esta acción anteriormente considerada solo como tierna, estaba siendo mortalmente peligrosa para él en esos instantes _(¡¿acaso ella estaba empeñada en que perdiera el control o qué?!_) , al finalizar el beso la rubia musitó contra sus labios:

—Llevo casi dos años entendiéndote, ¿recuerdas? Fuimos los primeros en iniciar una relación —ambos rieron al recordar la polémica que su relación había desatado, pero que tarde o temprano todos acabarían tomándola bien y hasta sus hermanos terminarían siguiendo sus pasos —. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa y yo lo comprenderé.

El joven asintió, depositando un beso en su frente.

—Volvamos a acostarnos ¿sí? Así te explico de manera más… cómoda —sugirió, rascándose la cabeza, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Ella asintió, retirándose de encima de él y quedando acostada de lado, él la imitó, recostándose, tratando de disimular la dureza que se formaba en sus pantalones. Ambos quedaron viéndose de frente.

Boomer carraspeó, un poco incómodo de expresar el asunto. Observó el brillante cabello rubio de su novia, acariciándolo, intentando darse valor. Luego detalló su atuendo, portaba un suéter blanco con estampado de flores azules y luego estaba ese short de jeans que lo descolocó por completo cuando lo recibió en la entrada.

— ¿Estas segura de que tu padre no está en casa? —inquirió, inseguro y asustado de que lo pille hablando de esa cuestión.

La portadora de ojos celeste soltó una risita divertida.

—Ya te dije que el profesor fue a un congreso de científicos a otro estado y las chicas no están en casa. Estamos solos —contestó como si hablara del tiempo y como si fuera absolutamente natural, y no hubiera doble sentido alguno en que dos adolescentes (y uno con las hormonas revolucionadas, para rematar) se quedaran totalmente solos en una gran casa.

De acuerdo, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que se quedaban completamente solos en un determinado lugar, pero si era la primera vez que las hormonas hacían estragos en él y deseaba hacerle mucho más que simple compañía o dulces muestras de cariñito.

—Bebé, yo… hay algo que pasó ese día en la piscina… yo… hice un descubrimiento —la chica arqueó una ceja, intrigada —, descubrí lo jodidamente sexy que eres.

La rubia parpadeó, perpleja y rompió a reír con ganas.

—Pero ¿de que estas hablando, Boom? —el adolescente sintió su rostro arder.

—Lo que quiero decir es qué… algo cambió en mi ese día que te vi en traje de baño —Burbuja volvió a prestar atención —, yo… —tomó aire intentando coger valor para lo que estaba a punto de confesar —, tuve una erección y desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en lo hermosa que eres… y en las cosas que me gustaría experimentar contigo —ya está, lo había dicho de la manera más clara y explícita que podía.

La superheroína lo contempló allí, con su dócil y masculino rostro sonrojado, preso del miedo y nerviosismo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sostenerle la mirada. Sonrió, acariciando los dorados mechones de su frente.

—Oh, ahora comprendo las clases sobre la pubertad —comentó, depositando un casto beso sus rosados labios.

Boomer ensanchó los ojos.

— ¿No estas enojada? —preguntó, sorprendido de que tomara la situación con neutralidad y diversión.

La chica negó, riendo divertida.

— ¿Debería enojarme porque mi novio me desee sexualmente? —interrogó, elevando una de sus perfectas y doradas cejas.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó, ruborizándose furiosamente e iniciando a hacerle cosquillas. Ella no tardó en reír, colocándose sobre él y besándolo apasionadamente, sorprendiéndolo.

La sujetó de la cintura, apegándola mas a su cuerpo, acarició su espalda con las palmas de sus manos, hasta bajarlas totalmente y apretar sus torneados glúteos, dueños de sus fantasías. Sintió como ella jadeaba contra su boca y sin poder contenerse, la hizo girar, quedando él arriba; seguramente ella ya había notado su erección cuando se le posicionó encima, pero no pudo reprimir el deseo de presionársela suavemente. La adolescente lejos de asustarse, lo abrazó por el cuello. Boomer exploró su cavidad bucal con su lengua, que ese día más que otro se encontraba sumamente inquieta y más traviesa de lo normal. De pronto tuvo una idea.

Desahogaría las ganas de mover esa lengua de _otro_ _modo_…

Descendió depositando besitos en su mejilla, barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello y hacer especial énfasis allí.

Burbuja estaba en las nubes ante el descubrimiento de un Boomer apasionado y ante las nuevas sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Gimió bajito cuando la gran mano de su novio se adentró en su suéter, delineando su plano abdomen.

—Bebé —dijo la chica para llamar su atención, el ex criminal levantó un par de milímetros su rostro, encarándola —, todo esto es algo sorpresivo y nuevo para mí y no es que me disguste —sus mejillas se sonrosaron adorablemente—. De hecho, me encanta… Pero creo que lo mejor es ir con calma y que yo vaya descubriendo poco a poco —terminó de explicarse.

El joven sonrió de medio lado socarronamente, entrecerrando los ojos pervertidamente.

La rubia tragó saliva, atemorizándose tenuemente ante la mirada pícara y traviesa que su novio le dedicaba en esos momentos. Primera vez que advertía esa mirada.

El adolescente, aun sin retirar la mano de su abdomen, se acercó a su oído y susurró contra este:

—Estoy de acuerdo —Burbuja se estremeció ante la voz grave que le cosquilleó en la oreja y al notar como el rubio trazaba círculos alrededor de su ombligo —. Solo déjame sentirte y hacer algo ¿sí? Tú no tienes que hacer nada… —prosiguió a besar su níveo cuello nuevamente.

— ¿A-algo? —inquirió ella, con voz trémula.

Boomer aun en su sitio, asintió, deslizando levemente su suéter con los dientes, exponiendo su clavícula y succionándola.

—Tu solo relájate y disfruta, no es la gran cosa —terminó de decir él, sacando la mano de vientre y levantando su suéter hasta dejarlo solo cubriendo su pecho, dejando la totalidad de su abdomen al descubierto.

La superheroína se mordió el labio, nerviosa; aunque no hizo nada para detenerlo. Por ahora, todo estaba bien.

El antiguo criminal admiró más de cerca su apetecible abdomen y esbozó una última sonrisa lasciva antes de inclinarse y plantar un beso en el centro de su estomagó, siguió descendiendo, dejando pequeños besos a su paso, al llegar a su ombligo, lo delineó con su lengua y dio una leve mordida debajo de este.

La respiración de la menor de las superpoderosas se había acelerado y emitió un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió como los dedos de su novio desabrochaban su short de jeans.

— ¿Boom…? —preguntó, levantando levemente su rostro.

—Shhh, tranquila… confía en mí —musitó en respuesta y guiñándole un ojo, luego tomó los bordes de la prenda, deslizándola por sus piernas y arrojándola al piso —. Eres tan hermosa, bebé… —la alabó abiertamente y detallando la divertida e infantil ropa interior que portaba, propia de ella.

La adolescente cerró sus orbes azules, sintiéndose expuesta, pero no avergonzada. Un leve rubor se adueñó de sus mejillas al sentir como él plantaba un beso en todo el medio de sus bragas; pero no fue hasta que empezó retirar la prenda que abrió los ojos escandalizada y un potente carmín teñía su dulce carita; sin embargo, fue incapaz de reaccionar o detenerlo.

_¿Qué rayos…?_ —fue su ultimo pensamiento, cuando ya la panty iba por sus tobillos.

Boomer se incorporó y lanzó lejos de su panorama la prenda; abrió sus piernas con extrema delicadeza, colocándose entre ellas; inició besando su rodilla, hasta empezar a descender por la cara interna de su muslo. Su dulce aroma era enloquecedor. Joder, todo en ella era malditamente delicioso y hermoso, tenía que probarla, estaba seguro.

La respiración de la chica ya era errática, observó la sensual imagen de su novio entre sus piernas y como su cabellera rubia se acercaba cada vez más hacia su intimidad.

_¿Acaso él iba…?_

Sus dudas fueron acalladas cuando sintió una húmeda lengua deslizarse con extrema lentitud desde su entrada hasta un puntito dueño de miles de terminaciones nerviosas causantes de placer; Arqueó la espalda y emitió un sonoro gemido al sentir como ese delicioso músculo se movía con avidez por todo su alrededor.

El adolescente no podía parar esos instintivos (y cada vez más veloces) movimientos; se enfocó en un lugar específico, donde ella parecía retorcerse y gemir más. Realizando movimientos circulares y precisos.

Burbuja estaba delirando del placer y de las sensaciones electrizantes que recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola arquear, retorcerse y gemir; sentía como algo se iba aproximando y acumulando más y más en la parte baja de su vientre; pero terminó de arrojarse en aquella cima de placer cuando el portador de ojos zafiro comenzó a succionar el botoncito palpitante de placer.

Con su mano derecha lo sujetó fuertemente de la cabeza y con la izquierda lo templó de sus mechones; su espalda se elevó hasta su punto máximo, su boquita esbozó el más musical y fuerte de los gemidos y sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza.

El joven se levantó de su sitio y empezó a ascender, depositando besos a su paso, al estar cara a cara con ella, la contempló allí, con las mejillas arreboladas, la respiración entrecortada, su pecho subiendo y bajando y sus ojos sensualmente entrecerrados.

Sonrió ladinamente y se relamió los labios. Dio un último beso en su frente y se recostó a su lado.

_Muchísimo más de lo que se hubiese imaginado para hoy…_

Percibió como su chica se removía a su lado y ocultaba el rostro en su pecho. Sonrió, conmovido.

—No sientas vergüenza —comentó, acariciando flojamente su cabello. Ella solo estrujó más su rostro contra su pecho.

Boomer emitió una ligera risa y la abrazó protectoramente.

—Todo estará bien —fue lo último que susurró.

* * *

**NA:** Baia, baia. Parece que la temperatura empezó a subir en esta parejita *inserte cara pervertida* Parece que ya no puedo prometer capis pronto porque siempre ocurre un percance o inconveniente :'v

En fin, sin mas que decir ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus bellos reviews! Son la animación para que siga con esta serie toda suculenta(?) JAJAJA. Espero que haya sido de agrado como siempre y aun conservo las esperanzas de conocer a alguien, que al igual que yo, su pareja preferida sea esta :'v

Saludos, besos y hasta la próxima.


	5. Metida de mano

**Disclaimer: **Las Chicas Superpoderosas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken y de Cartoon Network. **La historia, sin embargo, si es mía, prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**Advertencia: **Contenido suculento(?) y morboso :v (fuera mentes susceptibles).

* * *

_**.**_

**~Traviesa Pubertad**

.

.

_Metida de mano_

.

**_._**

**_._**

El adolescente de cabellos azabaches la arrojó con poca delicadeza contra el respaldar del sofá y se posicionó sobre ella besándola apasionadamente. Bellota ni se inmutó (ni le dolió en lo mas mínimo) ante el pequeño impacto de su cuerpo contra el mueble; ya adaptada a los arrebatos bruscos, rudos y apasionados de su novio.

Rió contra el beso, mientras que él se encargaba de recorrerle el cuerpo con sus manos, apretando todo a su paso.

— ¿Te gusta lo que estas tocando, _marimacho_? —inquirió la chica, haciendo burla en la traducción de su nombre.

El susodicho gruñó; bajando hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas. Ella se estremeció al sentir como bajaba sus manos, apretando sus trabajadas nalgas.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así, ¿quieres que te castigue por portarte mal, nena? —preguntó el ex criminal con voz ronca y susurrante, aun manoseando su retaguardia.

—Eso lo tengo que ver —respondió la heroína, con una sonrisa de diversión y maldad. Lo empujó, dejándolo sentado en el sofá y colocándose en su regazo —. Muéstrame en que consiste ese castigo —comentó, tomándolo de la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia sí, besándolo fieramente.

Entre besos, jadeos, mordidas y gruñidos; Butch no pudo evitar apretar más cómodamente su trasero por encima de la licra desde esa posición.

Joder… ¿Siempre tenía que llevar ropas deportivas sensualmente ajustadas y algo transparentes el 90% del tiempo, aunque no esté haciendo ejercicio alguno?

Como era de esperarse, su ruda (_y atrevida también, valga añadir_) novia, empezó a frotar su entrepierna con todo descaro contra su dura erección, provocándolo.

El chico volvió a gruñir contra sus labios y la sujetó con ambos manos, deteniéndola; para posteriormente propinarle una sonora nalgada. Bellota rió y le mordió el labio inferior.

—Eres el peor castigador —murmuró sujetándose de los mechones de su nuca —, solo tú me das castigos que me gustan —rompió a reír con ganas.

El antiguo criminal sonrió de medio lado y entrecerró los ojos con una gota de picardía y diversión; le dio una segunda nalgada y luego llevó las manos a su cintura, tomándola y recostándola nuevamente en el sillón, con él encima.

— ¿Quién te dijo que ese sería tu castigo de hoy? —susurró contra su oído, causándole un estremecimiento —. Ya no solo son nalgadas —finalizó, tomándola de la barbilla y besándola profundamente.

Luego bajó a su cuello, marcándolo con una fuerte y rápida succión, recibiendo un leve quejido por parte de ella por esa acción. Sus ansiosas manos se resbalaron hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos, siguieron deslizándose hacia su cintura, hasta terminar de adentrarse por dentro de su franela deportiva Nike. Acarició su duro y plano abdomen, delineó su ombligo y luego ascendió su mano hasta llegar a su seno izquierdo, apretándolo suavemente. La superpoderosa gimió, sujetándose de sus hombros.

Luego empezó a deslizar su mano hacia abajo, lenta y tentativamente; al llegar al inicio de sus licras, jugó un rato con el dobladillo de estas y la besó, tratando de distraer su cerebro.

Seguidamente y sin previo aviso, comenzó a adentrar su mano dentro de sus licras, haciendo círculos imaginarios con su dedo índice por encima de su ropa interior, la adolescente de ojos verdes gimió bajito, pero no lo detuvo. Buena señal, era el pase.

Complaciéndose con la calidez que despedía esa zona, levantó la prenda y adentró sus dedos en ese recóndito y prohibido lugar nunca antes tocado por él.

Se maravilló de lo cálido y resbaladizo que se sentía; comenzó a hurgar y a recorrer sus pliegues; ella se retorcía debajo de él y apretaba sus hombros.

Descubrió la entrada del lugar donde se derramaba el líquido de su excitación y mojó sus dedos, empapando todo a su alrededor.

La joven de cabellos negros escondió el rostro entre su hombro y su cuello; permitiéndole deleitarse de sus gemidos y jadeos más cerca de oído.

Luego de explorar y descubrir toda la zona, subió sus dedos, dedicando atención a un pequeño botón palpitante (que gracias a toda la cantidad de guarradas que vivía leyendo y _viendo_ en internet) bien sabía que necesitaba de toda su dedicación. Inició dando movimientos circulares, suaves y lentos, con sus dedos índice y corazón, intercalándolo con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

Bellota ronroneó.

Butch se mordió el labio y se atrevió a introducir el dedo medio en su estrecha y húmeda cavidad; su pulgar siguió brindando atención en su clítoris. La chica jadeó y arqueó levemente su espalda ante las estocadas que el largo dedo de su novio le brindaba y que tocaban el punto preciso para que sintiera su cuerpo desfallecer de placer.

Y más pronto de lo que ambos hubiesen querido, la superheroína sintió como todo el placer que recorría todo su cuerpo se centraba en su parte baja, hasta acabar en una última punzada en su interior.

Gimió fuerte y deliciosamente contra su oído, pronunciando su nombre de una manera tan sensual, que por un segundo temió perder el control y arrancarle la ropa para hacerla suya en ese mismo sofá.

La media de las superpoderosas bajó su espalda, mientras que intentaba recobrar el aliento, abrió los ojos en su atontamiento de placer y lo visualizó; el adolescente de ojos más oscuros que los de ella, le sonrió con socarronería y sacó el dedo de su intimidad.

—Esto es lo que quería —comentó, mientras que llevaba los dedos a su nariz y aspiraba lentamente su aroma, luego los llevó a boca, probándolos, confirmando que sus fluidos sabían tan bien como olían.

Bellota pasó saliva y se ruborizó furiosamente ante la morbosa acción que acababa de observar. Los últimos signos de calentura y excitación que adormecían a su cerebro habían desaparecido, dando paso a una Bellota completamente consciente y con los cinco sentidos despiertos.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda hiciste, Butch?! —se exaltó, gritando y empujándolo bruscamente, quitándolo de encima de su cuerpo.

— ¿Eh…? —fue lo único que lograr comentar el chico, quedando de nuevo sentado en el sofá debido al fuerte empujón.

Lo último que vio fue una estela verde claro salir volando por su ventada y perderse en el cielo.

Suspiró fuertemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se llevó una mano a la cabeza con frustración, acariciando su cuero cabelludo, intentando auto-transmitirse calma.

No la seguiría, estaba seguro que lo mejor sería darle su espacio y tiempo para que pensara y analizara las cosas con calma; y así no saldría herido tampoco en esos instantes.

Sintió un tirón dolorosamente fuerte en su miembro (_poderosamente elevado, aun_) e hizo una mueca de frustración.

—Ya te voy a dar atención, hijo mío —expresó el ex villano, levantándose del mueble y volando hacia el baño.

_Al menos tendría buen material para esa tarde…_

.

.

.

La superheroína detuvo su violenta escapada y se ubicó en la cima de un edificio. Recostó su espalda contra este y llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo los apresurados latidos de su corazón. El sonrojo aún seguía presente en sus mejillas.

— ¿…Pero que rayos fue eso? —se preguntó, levantando la mirada y contemplando el cielo de Saltadilla.

Bien, su relación con Butch se caracterizaba por esos arranques apasionados y bruscos, de besos y manoseos por encima de la ropa. Ambos tenían ese límite no acordado, pero tácito, de no ir mas allá de la ropa.

Él nunca se había atrevido a llegar más lejos de ahí… _hasta hoy_.

Su sonrojo aumentó y apretó la mano contra su pecho, rememorando las nuevas caricias descubiertas y el ligero morbo plantado en su semblante mientras que la veía recuperarse.

¿Qué era esa sensación que había sentido al final, tan plácida? ¿Era el tan famoso y anhelado por muchos '_orgasmo_'? ¿Cómo era posible que Butch pudiera hacerla sentir así con unos simples movimientos de sus dedos?

Sacudió la cabeza al percatarse del rumbo de sus pensamientos. Le había gustado, no podía negarlo. ¿Pero, por qué sentía que había sido un atrevimiento imperdonable de su parte? ¿Cómo había podido dejar que la situación se le escapara de las manos así? ¿Por qué no lo frenó?

El torbellino de interrogantes le estaba empezando a producir una jaqueca. Lo mejor sería ir a la comodidad de su habitación y pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría.

—Butch idiota, estas me las pagarás —juró, levantando el puño —. Es una jodida promesa —luego retomó el vuelo a su hogar.

* * *

**NA:** Apuesto a que nadie me esperaba de vuelta tan rápido ¿verdad? ¡Pero igual, aquí me tienen! Aprovechando el tiempo libre, que hay wifi, computadora prestada y que la universidad aun no me estrangula. :'v

Bueno, bueno, he de admitir que este shot salió con una facilidad y soltura que hasta a mi me impresionó(?) estos verdes sacan mi lado rudo con facilidad xd Para todos los fanáticos de esta pareja, espero les guste.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a: Multifandom007, Random chica, laurenlmprincess y a Kathe67 por sus hermosos y motivadores reviews n.n

**Random chica:** ¡Que genial, por fin una persona que entiende al 100% mi sentir con los azules! :') Esta pareja merece mucho mas amor, atención y protagonismo 3


End file.
